The Mortal Academy
by Godsandgoddessesofgreece
Summary: People should know by now to never make Rose Hathaway mad, but of course one of are beloved Shadow Hunters doesn't know this. When a sparkly Warlock finds two very angry teens about ready to kill each other, he does what any body would do. knock them out and kidnap them. But of course Magnus already knows of Rose, and he needs her and the moroi's help.
1. Chapter 1

"Lissa come on lets go, before I punch someone...again."I say looking at my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir. I watch as she come's out of the dressing room with a Cream colored lace dress. The sleeves go down to her elbow and the dress ends a little above her knee's. Over all she looks stunning in the dress.

"Wow, Lissa you look beautiful! But I am with Rose we should be getting ready to go it's getting dark. Plus I think Little Rosie Posy is getting ready to punch the store clerk." Christian Ozera (Lissa's boyfriend) said.

"Well i'm sorry the girl cant keep her mouth shut." I said as looking at the blond bimbo who keeps on talking on her phone extremely loud. Honestly i don't give a crap if your boyfriend forgot your 3 month anniversary. My boyfriend is a blood sucking monster, who like's to kill innocent people. Yeah, I think I win.

You see, my boyfriend Dimitri Belikov was turned Strigoi. Strigoi are A race of vampire's who have turned evil. Not that long ago he was forced to become a Strigoi. After he turned I went to Russia in hope to find him. There I meet my father, and i struck up a deal with him. Of course I didn't listen to him and Dimitri captured me. I some how got away from a house full of Strigoi and he swore that he would be the one to kill me if i wouldn't become Strigoi. Dimitri followed me all the way through wilderness. once we reached a bridge I put a stake threw his heart and walked away.

When I got back to the academy i received a letter from Dimitri saying he was coming for me. Ever since I watch Lissa's every move and make sure where inside by dark. Now Lissa, Christian, and I are in New York to take a break from everything.

"Alright Rose lets go!" Lissa say's from the counter. We leave the store carrying all of Lissa's and mine's bags (That's a lot!), " Hey Rose let's go get food before we leave." "I for one, agree with Sparky!" i shout because hardly anybody is in the mall so who cares? "You'r always hungry Rose." Lissa rolls her eyes as we walk into the almost deserted food court.

"Well I don't know about you but i'm going to TacoBell." I walk over to the line and wait for the man in front of me to order. I glance over to my left to see that Lissa and Christian are at Subway which is right next door to Taco Bell. "Next!" I walk towards the cashier and look at him. He has black hair that is cleanly cut and light green eyes. he winks at me and says, "well hello hot stuff, how may I _help _you?" um eww.

I smile sweetly at him and say, "You could help me by not being disgusting. Now I would like 13 tacos and a extra large mountain dew." "um...$15." I hand him the money and look over at Lissa and Christian who are already eating at a table.

"Isn't that A lot of food for a girl like you?" I look over to see the man who ordered before me. He was practically golden which reminded me of Goldie Locks and the 3 Bears. His skin was golden, his hair was curly golden, and to top it all off his eyes were golden. he looked fit and athletic also. Overall he was smokin hot! I would of gone for him except nowadays I only like freakishly tall people with a Russian accent.

"what does that mean?" I ask him while walking over to grab my food. "You know what I mean."

I took a step towards him, "Listen hear Goldie Locks, I may be small but that doesn't mean I cant kick your ass!" i hiss out at him.

He too toke a step forward, "I would love to see that Princess!" Princess?! I'm going to kill him!_Rose please calm down! please, i don't feel like taking the poor boy to the hospital!_ _  
_

"Bring it on." he stands there, "I thought so." I turn on my heal and stalk off towards Lissa and Christian. I plop down in a set next tot them, and start chowing down on my food. "Rose did you really have to do that?" I look up at her, great now I feel bad! "Well he was asking for it."

Lissa gasp's as something cold run's down my head and my clothing. I whirl around and see Blondie. I spring up from my chair and try to move forward but I cant. I look behind me and I see that Christian is holding onto my arms with an iron hold and Lissa is siting on my feet.

"I swear if you don't le-" "Really people?! I leave to come to the bathroom and come back to see Jace picking a fight with a girl!"

I turn around to see the speaker. He rainbow pants **(i'm sure you have figured it out by now)** and a white sequence shirt, that goes great with his dark brown spiky hair. He has so much glitter on him that I think he may have had been in an accident with at least 5 large bottles of glitter. but I have to say the most interesting thing about him would be his yellow ish green cat like eyes.

"Seriously Clary control your boyfriend!" he says to a red head who is about my size. Her green eyes are huge and so are the other 2 people sitting with her.

Mr. Sparkles turned back to Goldie Locks, "What drove you to pour your drink on this poor girl?" Blondie just shrugs his shoulders. "She said she could kick my ass, so I wanted to see if she could."

I swear I saw Mr. Sparkles right eye twitch, "Jace many people say what they don't mean when they are mad!" "Oh no! I meant every word!"

"Honey, I hate to say this but Jace," he turns towards me. when he actually saw me his eye's went huge and his face drained of color. "Oh dear god."

Before i could ask him if i know him, he puts a finger on my forehead and I pass out.

**Magnus pov.**

I watch as Rose, Lissa, and Christian fall to the ground. Why of all people did Jace have to pick a fight with Rose Hathaway. There was a 99.99% they would meet and of course, Jace found the 00.01% of meeting her. Oh lets not forget that he pissed her off.

"MAGNUS WHAT DID YOU DO!" Clary yelled. I sigh, "I will tell you once we get to my house. Now hurry up and draw portal!"

Clary walks by the bathroom's where nobody can see her and starts to draw a portal back to my house. "Jace, Alec help me!" I grab Lissa, Jace grabs christian, leaving Alec to carry Rose through the portal.

we emerge into my living room were I genitally lay Lissa down on one of the couches as so does Alec. But Jace just plopped Christian down on the hard ground causing him to wake up.

" You better have a good reason to kidnap us or I swear I will burn you all alive!" I start to talk before Jace can say something stupid, "Well I knocked you guys out because Rose was going to kill Jace, and I know she wouldn't let you guys come willingly. I mean no harm but only help actually." He just nods okay.

"This still doesn't explain how you know these people and how can she beat up Jace, he's the best a fighting out of all of us?" Izzy asks from the couch she's sitting on.

Before I can answer her question Christian ask, "By any chance do you have rope and some duck tape?" I send him a confused look. He just jerks his head towards rose "Do you honestly want to put up with her. I mean you did interrupt her while she was eating."

I snap my fingers, then rainbow duck tape and a long rope appear in Christian's lap. He pulls over one of my fold-able chairs and puts Rose on the chair. "Dang, she's a heavy sleeper!" Clary says from beside Jace.

he first roll's the duck tape around her wrist and then her feet multiple times. Then he takes the rope and ties her to the chair. "Why does she need to be tied to the chair. Her wrist and feet are tied so whats the point?"

"I don't want to find out if she can break tape." "Why do you two keep talking like she's a god." Jace mumbles.

Christian just laughs, "She's no god, but she was taught by a god!" "Okay, Okay! Magnus get to the point of all of this!"

"Fine, I want to see if their is anyway you guys and Rose can help us win against a possessed army!"

"Magnus we don't even know if they can fight, plus you will have to go threw the Clave!Also how does three ordinary people make a difference in the war?" Alec says.

"Well Lissa and christian aren't per say human..?" Christian roll's his eye's, "That'a a nice way to put it. How about I just wake Lissa up to explain this."

**Lissa pov.**

i feel somebody gently shaking my body awake. I open my eyes to see Christian standing over me. "hey wake up. I need you and your charms to help me tell about Moroi and Dhampirs."

I sit up and look around at the face's from the mall. "First of all can I have names?" "Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace, and Izzy" "Lissa, Christian, and Rose."

" Well you guys now what vampires are right?" they nod. I look at christian and we extend are fangs. "Well, in are society vampire's are called Moroi. They specialize in one element either fire like Christian, wind, water, or earth. But there are very few like me who specialize in spirit. this means they can heal, have as stronger ability of compulsion, walk into dreams, and telekinesis. We need blood to live but we can also eat human food. We can be in sunlight it just annoys us and we all have the ability to use compulsion. we are mortal, are bite is like a drug, we are only allowed to use are magic for offensive instead of defensive. we have 12 royal families and 1 member is voted queen or king. Every royal Moroi has a guardian. Which brings up to Dhampirs." I said watching their stunned faces.

"Wow, you guys are so different from are vampire's. Also, are you 2 royal?" Alec asked us. "Yes we are. Okay so Dhampirs are half human, half Moroi. They have quick reflexes and a good senses form Moroi and have great endurance and strength from humans. There strength surpasses humans and Moroi. they heal faster than Moroi and humans. They train from an early age and once they reach the age of 18 they have to pass a test. once they pass they are signed to protect a Moroi from the Strigoi."

"Now here come's the depressing part. Dhampir's are trained from an early age so they can at least stand a decent chance against a Strigoi. Strigoi has chalk white skin and their eye's are red. There strength and speed is far more extreme then any Dhampir. They are undead vampires. They will drink any kind of blood but they prefer Moroi blood because it gives them more power. there are two ways to become a strigoi. you can either suck all the blood from A person,"

I look over at Rose to see if she is still sleeping, which she is. "Or A strigoi can drink its victim's blood then force the victim to drink the strigoi's blood."

Everybody is silent, trying to process everything. "so...what does Rose play in this?" Clary ask.

" Well Rose is a Dhampir. She um...was trained by the best...and now she can fight like a goddess." Oh I miss Dimitri, he always made Rose so happy. Nowadays she is paranoid. I try my best to make her relax which only happens for a certain amount of time.

"So you see know why I want her help?" Magnus says.

**Rose pov.**

I move my hand up to itch my face but i cant, then i try to move my legs. _oh no,no,no this cant be happening again! Mason, no it wont end like that!_ I open my eyes only to find that i'm in a room with the people from the mall, Lissa, and Christian!

"Who's idea was it to tie me up?" i ask deadly calm. Christian raises his hand slowly, "Oh Rose i'm so sorry, I didn't even think about Mas-." "It's fine Christian!" I snap at him.

" Alright who is who?" "Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace, and Izzy" "So why were you talking about me?" _Rose, we didn't say anything, we just said that you where a Dhampir and that you fight like a goddess! I wouldn't ever tell a stranger your past with out your permission. _I sigh, "What do you want?"

" I want your help in A war coming up, I've seen what you can do. I was there the day you were taking your graduation test, great job by the way. I would also like to have Christian and Lissa he-"

"No." "Rose we can hel-" I turn toward Christian, "I said no, and that's final."

I look at Magnus, "I'm sorry. Now can somebody get me out of this?" He simply nod's and snap's his finger's. I guess Magnus is a warlock, i know my mom once said she had a friend was a warlock. I always thought she was kidding, I guess not!

I stand up and walk towards the front door, I look behind me at Lissa and Christian who haven't moved. "You can come willingly or I can drag you outside of here!" There is no way i'm losing another friend! first Mason and now Dimitri, I can not have any more!

"Rose-" "I said no! I'm not losing another person on my watch!" _Rose, we can't go outside! it's night time!_ oops...

"Oh..." I shift uncomfortably having the urge to just punch somebody in the face.

**Izzy pov.**

"Well since we know about your society why don't you come with us, we can go demon hunting together!"

"Cant, it's dark out."

"Afraid of the dark?" Jace mocked her.

she just smirks, "You know, in the dark Goldie Locks get's eaten by the three bears."

"Can we Rose?" "Yes, just stop with the puppy dog face it's creepy!''

"Well lets go then." Clary said while grabbing her sword. I grab my whip and we head out the door once everybody is ready.

"so tell us a little about your self!" Lissa chirps while we walked down stairs.

"Well we are Shadow Hunters. We kill demons and some other nasty stuff at times. That tattoos on are arms are called run's. You draw them on your skin and they help you. There are ones for strength, healing, bravery, and many more. Where part angel part human with the exception of Jace, Clary, and Sebastian. Clary and Jace have more angel blood in them due to Clary's psycho father, and Sebastian has more Demon blood in him making him psycho just like his father. Were trying to stop Sebastian from raising an army of possessed Shadow Hunters. If they win then the world will practically turn to hell." Alec says.

Once we open the door a blast of cool air hit my face. we walked outside to see hardy any body walk around, and the moon dancing high up in the sky.

**Rose pov. **

I take a deep breath and look around. there are some lights shinning down on the pavement, casting shadows over benches.

I haven't been outside in the dark in a long time. Actually since Russia I haven't gone out in the night at all. I just stayed by the window peering out. I feel bad for dragging Lissa into all of this. I know fire crotch doesn't mind, But with Lissa I _know _whats she's thinking.

_Rose you alright? _I look at Lissa and nod my head, yes.

"So where do you guys usually start?" i ask. Oh yay, were going down a dark alley way! what could possibly go wrong?

The walls had graffiti covering them, and their were only 2 street lams at the end of the alley.

_What the hell is that?!_ I looked in font of us using vampire senses to see a monster dripping green fluid from its mouth. The thing was hideous to the eye. It seemed to be an alligator and centipede mix with a dash of scorpion.

"That is a Ravener demon, it's saliva is straight up poison. Luckily for us it's completely stupid and a lower demon." Jace pulled out a small knife and chucked it at the demon. It started to shake then shrink, making a terrible screeching sound.

"So they just disappear?" "Most of the time."

Lucky, I have to hide stupid bodies. You know how gross it is to pull a dead bleeding strigoi body behind a dumpster?

we walk out of the alleyway to see one place open on the whole street. It was a restaurant called "Taki's" there were a decent amount of people in there.

"Let's go to Taki's, maybe Simon is there!" Izzy squeals. we start to walk towards the building, when I stop in my tracks. "Get inside the building now!" Lissa's eyes go huge as she starts to run towards the building.

I fight of the nausea, I grab my stake from my coat pocket and turn around.

"Seriously the one day I come out at night you Idiots decide to come?!" I turn my head to the few Strigoi circling me.

This is going to be a long night!


	2. Roza!

**Yay i'm back! **

**Rose pov.**

I look at the 4 Strigoi circling me, "Seriously guys I don't know why you even try anymore, you always die in the end."

The one Strigoi closest to me talks, "Well we were sent by the Strigoi King of New York. He said we can't hurt you, but he never said that about your companions."

I laugh, "Do you honestly think i'm going to let you touch even a _hair _on their body."

They hiss at me and start to run past me. I turn and run right after them towards Taki's. Before the closest strigoi can make a move to stop me, i'm on its back and putting a steak threw its heart.

A Strigoi, who must of been a Dhampir before he turned, turned around at his fallen companions screams. I ran towards it and aimed a punch at his face, which he dogged. His hand lashed out with alarming speed and slammed into my stomach. I slammed into the front of Taki's.

I turned my head to the side and saw the wide eyes of many people familiar and unfamiliar. I holed one finger up at them, "One minute." I roll over and stand up.

I take a fighting stance as the last 3 Strigoi turn on me. The Strigoi that threw me into the building, lunged at me. I ducked and kicked my legs out. Right as the strigoi fell I was on top off him with a stake through his heart.

I rolled over the dead body and stood up. I grabbed the small red lighter that i kept inside my jacket and flipped it open.

"I would suggest running unless you want to die...again." I said with a crazy smile plastered on my face.

They just start to laugh at my attempt. "Fine!" I grab the small hairspray can i keep in my jacket just for this.

There eye's go wide, but before the can even think about running, I already sprayed the hairspray into the flames. I watch in glee as they run around on fire and screaming.

I watch them collapse dead before turning around. If their was one thing i definitely remember from Dimitri's lessons was to never turn until your sure there dead. I walked over to the other two Strigoi I staked and lit them on fire too.

I turned around and walked into Taki's, not sparring anybody a glance besides Lissa and Christian. "Those are Strigoi. Stop starring and get me some food, i'm starving!"

I sit down and stare at the table in thought.

Strigoi King of New York? Strigoi hardly work together and even then, they don't work well with each other. And since when do they start to take orders from others. Never in history has any Strigoi ever been strong, sneaky, scary, and-. _Strong; definitely, Sneaky; Oh yeah, scary; with those red eyes yes.  
_

My head snaps up and I look at Lissa, "We need to leave, Like_ now!" _

she looks at me strangely, "Why we just got and are food is almost done." _When did we order food? _"No we need to go!"

"Rose _calm down, lets eat first._"

we should eat first I mean, it would be rude to leave when they- hey food!

I grabbed the hamburger in front of me and started to chow down. I finished the burger in record time, and started on my chocolate milkshake. this is nice, sitting with people and chilling. No body coming after us. _coming after us!_

_"_You didn't!" I glared at Lissa, " we. need. to. go. NOW!"

I yank Christian up by his arm and grab Lissa. "Rose whats wrong?" Clary ask's, but I just ignore her and start pushing my way towards the s.

"Rose honey, tell us what's wrong!" Magnus grabs my hand and spins me around. "Magnus if anything happens, please protect them." I yank my hand away and turn towards the door with Christian and Lissa.

I can hardly breath, i'm panicking so much. I fell the the darkness tickling the side of my brain but i put up my mental blocks. He can't be here, while I have them with me. He's a sneaky man, and if he see's them i'm at his will then.

"Please tell me what happening." I look Lissa in the eye's letting my mental blocks down so she can feel what I feel. Pain, fear, anger...and eyes widen and she turns around towards the exit.

"Come on Christian time to go!" she pulls him toward the door with me not far behind them.

once we reach the door I push Lissa and Christian behind me and open the door. I peak outside and see the street lights on and the starts twinkling in the night sky. I step outside and breath in the cool night air.

i Wrap my leather jacket tighter around myself and walk across the street. I look around making sure the coast is clear.

I take my phone out to call a cab and nod for Lissa and Christian to come over. They step out of Taki's and walk toward me with Jace, Clary, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, and Alex following behind.

"N.Y.C. Taxi's how may I help you?" I glance over at the street sign, Graerry St. "I would like a Taxi for- never mind mam."

* * *

**Clary pov.**

what is going on? first we see her kill 4 thin- Strigoi like it was a peace of cake. she gets thrown into a building and yet acts like it never happened. Then she starts going psycho and wont tell us what is happening. Finally she runs across the street to make a call that she hangs up on.

"What is _wrong _with you?!" Nice way to put it Jace! "Shut it!"

"Ok, lets listens to the psycho gir-" I looked at Jace and my eyes go huge. Rose has a stake at his neck, she slowly puts her finger up to her lips "shhh..."

She slowly removes her stake from his throat and steps back. "Come out! I know your out there!" she yells to the sky.

Its official she is crazy! who yells to the sky?!

Every thing is quite as she steps towards Lissa and Christian. Once she is in front of them she looks at Magnus, "Any chance you could maybe bring some light?"

Magnus just smirks and opens his palm. Blue light explodes from his hand like tentacles, lighting up everything in its way. Its slowly creeps over benches and across the street.

"Its beautiful." I hear Lissa whisper. The light drifts down an alley way, slowly lighting up the faces of many pail creatures. There red eyes stare at us with a sort of hungry gleam.

"What do you want! Seriously i'm really getting tiered off this crap! It's always 'I want to kill you' ' Royal moroi, we will wipe you're kind out' Or sometimes the occasional ' Rose Hathaway, i cant wait to kill you' ! Why do you even try?! At the end of the night your just another tattoo on a Dhampirs neck! All you do is kill and get killed, and when it comes to me its get killed! Why cant you guys just come over for some pizza and brownies, instead of blood! just- UGH!"

we all gape at Rose. I can't believe she just said that, but she does serve a good point.

" Oh how I missed you're logic Roza!" Lissa and Christian gasp, but Rose just freeze's. two figure start to walk towards the front of the alley.

"Well somebody's feisty and not that bad of a sight. I must say if she wasn't taken I may have just taken her myself!"

A tall man and an even taller man makes it to the front. the taller man has bright red eyes and long chocolate colored hair. He was extremely tall and seemed to be in his early 20's. The man was standing next to my demon brother Sebastian.

Oh, what luck I have!


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary pov.**

I watch slowly as Strigoi form a ring around us and Taki's, so we have no where to go. I whip out my sword and so does the others, except for Rose. She stands frozen in place. If her eyes weren't open I would assume she found a way to sleep while standing up.

"Hello sister, brother. I see you're back with _them_." Them? Seriously Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus are twice a better person then he will ever be. He's a demon literately and metaphorically.

"Oh, you have a problem with us?" Izzy snapped. Getting on the bad side of Izzy, is like poking a bear until it gets really mad and eats you. It sucks and you just want to die after.

"I think I have made that quite clear. Now Clary, Jace I believe you haven't introduced us to your new friends, you don't want to be rude do you?"

"Cut the crap Sebastian, and get to the point." Jace barked. "I see your manners haven't changed from last time I saw you. Your probably wondering who this is." He points to the tall male Strigoi, "Say hello to Dimitri Belikov, I know your new friends already have had the pleasure of meeting him."

"Alright if you don't get to the point I will set you on fire." I turn my neck towards Christian just in time to see him rolling his eyes. "Shut it Vampire!" "Somebody's on his period"

Sebastian takes a threatening step towards Rose, ''What did you say?" I watch in fear as Rose takes a step towards him. "I don't like repeating myself demon boy."

"Dimitri you may want to come get Rose before she steps out of line."

**Rose pov.**

I whip out my stake and position it in front of my body, "Yeah Dimitri come here, and protect demon boy like the good little Strigoi you are." "Rose, come here!" Lissa whispers at me.

Dimitri stalks toward me with a look in his red rimmed eyes. It was the look of a predator gives it's pray before they strike.

"The Strigoi King, seriously? Cliche much!" I swallow as he stops a few feet in front of me. "Nice to see you too." I try hard not to swoon at his accent that iv'e missed so much. "I can't say the same, because I thought I was done with you."

He steps closer," You should know by now Roza," He steps forward again, hardly leaving any space between use. "I always get what I want."

_Clary thinks she can open one of those portal things she told us about, she just needs a distraction. Their coming up with one so get ready. _

We have no time to think of a distraction! These people/ things are completely unpredictable,we have no idea what they want. One false move and were all screwed.

wait a minute, i'm Rose Hathaway. _I'm _completely unpredictable! Nobody will expect this one.

I look straight into his red eyes and say,"I'm going to marry Adrian." Alive or undead that would _definitely _stop Dimitri. _Come on Rose Clairy's got the portal open! _

I shove the frozen Strigoi towards Sebastian and run towards the glowing portal. Right be fore my whole body is in I yell, "Just kidding!" With that, I fully step into the portal.

**Not A big fan of this chapter, but hey tell mwah what you think!**


End file.
